


Been A While

by bioticbootyshaker



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticbootyshaker/pseuds/bioticbootyshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After six months apart, Maurevar and Theron aren't the most patient -- or the most subtle -- lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been A While

“ _Fuck you_ , Shan.”

Theron wasn’t exactly new to romance, he’d been around the block a time or two (or three, or four, or---) but he felt all of some sixteen years when Maurevar grabbed him roughly by the collar of his jacket and kissed him hard enough to make his head swim. 

Now, granted, he wasn’t the _most_ experienced guy in the world, and it’d been a few years since he’d actually settled down enough to have more than a few steamy nights in some backwater town on the ass-end of the galaxy, but Theron was _pretty sure_ your boyfriend wasn’t supposed to swear at you before he grabbed you and made out with you against the wall of some sleazy cantina. 

If all of Theron’s blood hadn’t immediately rushed to his dick, he might have reflected on how fucking _weird_ it was being in love with Maurevar Thane. 

“Six fucking months,” Maurevar panted, between hard, biting kisses that left bruises on Theron’s lips and chin and throat. “Six fucking months and not so much as a holo to tell me you hadn’t gotten yourself torn to pieces by some fucking manka cat on some fucking armpit of the galaxy, and--- _fuck_.” Suddenly, his kisses were softer, gentler, and he was leaning his very considerable weight against Theron, tucking his face against his neck. “Fucking missed you,” Maurevar whispered, and the heat that had cooled with his soft kisses immediately flared, right in Theron’s stomach. 

He carded his fingers through Maurevar’s hair, letting his nails dig into the nape of his neck and creep up to his scalp. A shiver ran between them, and neither of them seemed to be in any mood to talk after that. Later, maybe, when they were cooling down and everything wasn’t so hazy and hot, but right now---

“Got a room, across the street,” Maurevar said, kissing him between words, wrapping Theron up in his arms. Why he felt the need to divulge the location of his room, Theron had no idea; Maurevar didn’t exactly let Theron find his way, hoisting him up into his arms and carrying him through the cantina. He ran into a few angry patrons -- one particularly nasty looking Cathar who bared his teeth and swiped at them -- but Maurevar didn’t care, and Theron didn’t feel like untangling himself for the time it took Maurevar to walk through the cantina and out into the humid air. After that, there were only a few strange looks directed at them before Maurevar had him carted up the stairs to his room and threw him over the bed. 

“You’ve got a real nice way of showing a guy you missed him, babe,” Theron said. He hoped that he sounded playful, a little teasing, but no doubt he probably sounded like he felt: flustered and excited and too fucking horny to think straight. “What ever happened to soft music and candlelight, huh? Maybe a little bit of wine---”

Maurevar climbed on top of him and kissed him, pinning his wrists against the bed and grinding down against him at just the right angle to make Theron whimper and rock his hips up. 

“Okay, yeah,” Theron said, when Maurevar stopped kissing his mouth and worked his teeth over his throat. “That’s a little old fashioned, I agree. You’re right.” 

If there had been any air in the room left, Maurevar stole it when he unbuckled Theron’s belt and worked his pants down his thighs and took him in his mouth. _Fuck_ , but it’d been a while, and _fuck_ , Theron had missed him so much. He’d missed the way Maurevar smirked and the pale glow of his eyes and the way he smelled and the way his fingers were callused and rough and still managed to feel like fucking silk on his skin, and---

“ _Fuck_ ,” Theron moaned, curling his fingers in Maurevar’s hair and pushing his mouth down on his cock. “ _Maurevar._ ”

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d used his name, and he didn’t think he’d ever done it in bed before. He was always Thane or Wrath, not so much out of any kind of respect for his position -- Maurevar knew what Theron thought of his duty to the Emperor -- but out of... professionalism, he guessed. Even when a guy was fucking you, it was easier to keep things nice and neatly organized when you called him by his last name. 

But judging by Maurevar’s reaction, how he quickened the motion of his mouth and growled approvingly around Theron’s cock, Theron was going to have to start using his name more often.

Theron reminded himself it had been a while, and he was overeager and overstimulated and over _charged_ with whatever powerful... Sithy electricity Maurevar was putting out. He reminded himself that he hadn’t seen him in six months, and that was six months spent missing him and wanting him and _hurting_ for him in some way that was deeper than an ache and Theron didn’t like to examine too closely. 

So he reminded himself that it had been a while when he came suddenly, his muscles tensing and his throat vibrating with something caught between a moan and a purr. He felt himself melt slowly against the bed, his muscles relaxing and loosening, his heart thundering in his ears, his blood surging through him; and even in his haze, he reached for Maurevar, tried to find him in the dark, laughing when Maurevar led his hand to his cock and thrust against his palm fast and frantic. 

Maybe Maurevar reminded himself it had been a while, too, when he came over Theron’s fingers and hid his noises in the wet skin of Theron’s throat. 

After that, Theron expected things would get complicated. One of them would have to move, to untangle themselves, to get washed up, or get comfortable, or even leave, now that the heady, urgent need for one another had passed---

But Maurevar only got _closer_ , nuzzling -- _nuzzling_ , something Theron was fairly confident Sith Lords didn’t do -- against him and running his fingers over Theron’s stomach. He chuckled when Theron squirmed and laughed, tickling his way up his chest and under his chin until Theron was twisting and kicking at him. 

“Knock it off, _Darth_ ,” Theron said, breathless and very aware of his pants around his knees and his shirt pushed up under his chin. He flushed, his chest warm under Maurevar’s lips when he kissed over where his heart beat hard and slow. 

“Sorry,” Maurevar whispered. “I forgot how sensitive you Pubs were.”

“Ooh, _ouch_ ,” Theron said. “And I’m surprised you managed to string that many words together. That’s real impressive for an Imp.”

Maurevar bit his nipple playfully, and Theron snorted in laughter -- something he was sure he’d never manage to live down -- shoving Maurevar away. Not too far, though... not far enough to not feel the heat coming off of his skin. 

They laid together that way for a while, sweat and bodies cooling, fingers absently twining and twisting. 

“I love you,” Theron said, as absent as his playing fingers.

“Fuck you, Shan,” Maurevar said.

He came closer, touching his lips to Theron’s ear, before he said that he loved him too. Like maybe the room was bugged, or the dark wasn’t safe until it was trapped there between them.

Theron didn’t mind.

He liked having him a little closer.

**Author's Note:**

> i just recently got the chance to start playing swtor, and of course i've fallen hopelessly in love with theron, and immediately shipped him with my sith warrior, maurevar. these two are probably my biggest obsession rn, so don't be surprised if you see more of them!


End file.
